Happy Birthday, Harm
by ChelzToddBrooke
Summary: Just a fluffly little future fic to celebrate Harm's 55th Birthday Part of the "Appreciating Fate" universe but could stand alone, but characters will be unfamiliar.


_A/N- A couple things:_

 _This is in the same universe as "Appreciating Fate" - If you haven't read that what you need to know is Mac and Harm traveled to London shortly after they married to adopted a little boy whose parents both served in the Navy, his father died in a plane crash, his mother in child birth. That's Morgan. Mac won the coin toss, but since they ended up in London, Harm ended up staying in the Navy and Mac retired._

 _Also in this universe Mattie was not injured, she did not return to Harm's care._

 _And anything I know about biplanes, I learned from my 15 min jaunt in a biplane over Key West, the front cockpit was big enough for two, if that is not the case with the Stearman, lets all write it off as creative license. Thanks!_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Harm eased out of bed, careful not to wake his wife. Realistically the drop of a feather could wake the retired Marine, but she liked to let her husband believe otherwise. Sometimes a man had good reason to sneak out of bed before dawn and today was no exception. He quietly tugged on his jeans, boots and a warm sweater before starting down the hall. He pushed open the door to his son's bedroom. Morgan was knotted in the sheets, dead asleep.

"Morgan," he attempted to rouse the teenager. The boy grunted and shifted against the mattress. Harm stuck a hand out to jostle him.

"Dad?" Morgan croaked, cracking one eye open. "Early…"he groaned when he noticed no light was filtering in through his window.

"That's usually when sunrise flights take place," Harm smirked. With that, he had his son's full attention, his eyes wide in the dark room.

"You mean it?"

"Yes, get dressed. I'll get Charlie," the father instructed, standing from the bed.

"Daddy?" Charlie's voice whispered in the dark as her father opened her bedroom door.

"Yeah baby," Harm replied.

"Happy Birthday," she said as she flicked on the lamp next to her bed. She picked up a paper card from her nightstand and offered it to him.

"Oh thank you, honey," he smiled, crossing the room and taking it from her. His throat clogged with that special emotion that only came from the innocently beautiful cards children made for their parents. "You wanna fly with me and Morgan this morning?" he offered. Her eyes went wide just like her brother's as she nodded enthusiastically. "Get ready and meet me in the kitchen," he repeated his instructions to his daughter.

He waited patiently against the counter for his two children to stumble down the hallway. He knew both of them were all but tripping over themselves to get ready quickly and quietly. He'd been flying with his kids since they were old enough to safely sit in the cockpit, but taking them up for a sunrise flight was a rare treat, especially on a school day. He handed each of them a cup of juice and a granola bar as they appeared in front of him and shuffled them out the back door. They crossed the dewy lawn to reach the hanger on the edge of their property.

Now that they were living in California and had enough land to not only store Sarah but for a runway as well, he had the luxury of flying whenever he got the whim. And considering he gave up fighter jets nearly a decade ago, he got the whim quite frequently.

Morgan and Charlie finished their breakfast while they watched their father taxi the Stearman out of the hangar and run through his preflight checklist. They'd both watched him do it so many times they could probably do it themselves. Charlie hopped up to help him with the final items. Lately she'd taken up a more active interest in aviation. Harm had a sneaking suspicion it had something to do with the few weeks she spent with her psuedo-sister in Blacksburg the previous summer.

Harm exposed his kids to flying, but never pressured them to make it their own hobby or career path. Despite the fact that both Harm and Mac pegged Morgan as an aviator early in his life, the boy's interest ebbed and flowed. He loved flying with his father and sometimes spoke of working towards his pilot's license, but he as he neared high school other things tugged his interest as well.

"Alright, climb in," Harm said, helping his daughter onto the wing. Morgan followed quickly after, scrambling in next to his sister. For a moment, Harm lamented realizing it wouldn't be much longer before his kids were too big to ride together in the front cockpit. A beat later he strapped himself in the rear cockpit and headed for the runway.

Mac lay in bed until she heard the rotary engine roar to life and move away from the house. Away they went. The previous night, Harm had mentioned he was going to try and get the kids out of bed for an early flight. He'd been dying to get Morgan and Charlie up in Sarah to watch the sun peek over the ridge and bring morning to valley they lived in. She could hardly refuse him, it was his birthday. As long as they were back in time for school, she didn't care.

She was pleased to see he'd made a pot of coffee before they left. After pouring herself a cup, she set about making breakfast for her family's triumphant return.

"Oh Dad," Charlie gasped as the sun sifted through the clouds, turning them a breathtaking gold. The sky shifted from orange to pink, and eventually a soft blue around the edges.

"We should do this every morning!" Morgan exclaimed, every bit as excited as his sister.

"I am not sure how Mom would feel about that," Harm chuckled. He navigated his beloved plane over the ridge and into open air. "Who wants the controls?" he asked, letting go of the stick. He felt the familiar lurch in his stomach as Sarah began to dive.

"Got it!" Morgan chirped, jostling his sister out of the way.

"Morgan," Charlie groused, scowling at her older brother. The two typically got along, but it was early and they were in close quarters.

"We have plenty of time, you'll have a turn sweetheart," Harm assured her. From where she sat awkwardly scrunched against the side of the cockpit, she looked back at him and smiled. For a moment he could swear it was Mac looking back at him behind those aviation goggles. His mind flashed back to the conversation he and Mac had nearly twenty years earlier.

 _Your looks and my brains, he'll be perfect._

 _What if she has your looks and my brains?_

 _That could work too._

There was no doubt Charlotte Marina Rabb was perfect. And perfectly unexpected. They had just started to discuss adopting another child when Mac found out she was pregnant, against all odds. Charlie got the best of both of her parents in the brains department, but her looks were all Mac to the letter. Harm had a feeling that would become a real problem once she hit her teenager years. He'd be fighting the boys off with a stick.

With a chuckle, his gaze shifted to his son. Despite the fact that he couldn't see his face, he knew the boy's features were hardened in concentration, tongue poking out between his teeth. Based on pictures, Morgan favored his father which in some ways favored Harm. Numerous people had warned them they might have issues with Morgan as he got older and learned he was not biologically linked to his parents especially since his sister was, but it never became a problem. Harm and Mac were the only parents Morgan ever knew and they'd loved him fiercely and completely since the day they set eyes on him in the hospital in London. They'd been open and honest about his biological parents and encouraged any sort of fact finding Morgan partook in to learn more about where he came from, biologically speaking.

Harm was brought out of his musings by another lurch in his stomach, this one from Morgan sending Sarah's nose skyward. He relished his children's delighted laughter as they executed a large loop.

"Ok, give Charlie a turn," he instructed. He briefly took the stick while Morgan shuffled to his side of the cockpit to give his sister a turn to fly. No less daring than her brother, Charlie sent them right into a barrel roll.

He'd kept a close eye on the time, knowing Mac would kill him if the kids were late for school, birthday or not. After Charlie had ten minutes at the controls, he took the stick back for the final time and led them into the valley and onto the ground.

Mac was waiting at the edge of the runway, looking breath taking in the morning light. Harm quickly did the math in his head. He'd known her nearly half his life and had the pleasure of being married to her for the last quarter. There wasn't a day he didn't thank fate for not only bringing her into his life, but keeping her there.

"Mom!" Charlie squealed, scrambling out of the plane and running towards her mother.

"Good morning, pretty girl," Mac smiled, wrapping her daughter in a strong hug. "I made waffles for Daddy's birthday, go get yourself some before you have to leave for school," she smiled at the girl. Charlie's dark eyes lit up and she dashed away. "You too, sweet boy," Mac mentioned, hooking an arm around Morgan's elbow as he walked past her.

"Mom…" the teenager groaned as his face flushed. Mac pressed a kiss to his cheek and released him. He glanced back at her with a soft smile as he made his way toward the house. His mother's affection didn't bother him as much as he let on, but he had to keep up appearances. Mac winked at him.

She turned to see her husband crossing the runway to greet her. His eyes were alight and there was color high on his cheeks from his time in the air. She wished just once she could feel what he felt while flying. She'd asked him many times over the years to describe it to her, but he couldn't. There simply weren't words. She imagined it was something akin to when she looked at her family, that sense of completeness and belonging.

"Hey beautiful," he grinned and she felt it all the way down to her toes. He wrapped his arms around and spun her in a circle. She let out a squeal of surprise as her feet left the ground. You'd think he was returning from war, not a morning flight with the kids.

"Happy Birthday," she chuckled when he finally set her back down. She tilted her face up to capture his lips in a sweet kiss. "I made you breakfast."

"I heard," Harm nodded. "I also heard what you called our son. Don't you think he's a little old for pet names?" he teased, an eyebrow arching in amusement.

"Just because he's thirteen, doesn't mean he's no longer my sweet boy," Mac held her ground.

"Stubborn Marine," he grumbled.

"You wouldn't want me any other way," she pointed out, her eyes dancing with mirth.

"Very true," he agreed, kissing her again.

"Plus, you're what? 55 now? And you're not too old for pet names are you, stick boy?" she taunted. She leapt away from him as his grin turned devious.

"I'm going to get you for that," he warned, lunging after her. She yelped and ran into the kitchen, her husband hot on her heels.

Harm was greeted by a plate full of whole wheat waffles garnished with fresh fruit. Morgan set his favorite mug, brimming with warm coffee next to his plate.

"Happy Birthday, Dad," he stated.

"Thanks, bud," Harm smiled, taking his seat. He enjoyed his breakfast while the kids regaled their mother with the story of their early morning flight.

"Mom, I don't see why you won't fly with Dad, it's so much fun," Morgan commented around a mouthful of waffle.

"Chew with your mouth closed," Harm reprimanded gently. The boy nodded and swallowed his bite.

"I mean you were a Marine, it's not like you're scared to fly," the boy continued. Harm and Mac shared a look. The memories of every flight together flashed between them. The fateful first adventure with Sarah that resulted in gunshots. The Tomcat ride that left Mac so sick, she still felt queasy just thinking about it. Being shot down over Russia and hitting a tree in Paraguay. Flying just wasn't their best venue together.

"I've flown with him many times, it's your turn," Mac smiled. Harm winked at her. "Now finish up your breakfast, the bus will be here soon. And remember we're going to Grandma's for dinner."

"Can we fly there?" Charlie's eyes lit up. Harm chuckled. In a moment of hubris he'd landed his plane on his mother's front lawn much to her and his wife's chagrin. To say it was a tight squeeze was the understatement of the century.

"No sweetheart, that was a one-time deal and I probably shouldn't have done it then," he declined, standing to clear the table. His daughter's face fell. "Charlie, you got to see the sunrise from the cockpit this morning, that's more adventure than any one in your class will have all month. You're a lucky girl," he reminded, kissing her forehead as he passed. "Go get ready for school."

Harm leaned against the door frame as his kids loped towards the school bus. He waved as the yellow beast started to roll away from the curb. To his surprise, both kids popped their heads out the windows.

"Happy Birthday, Dad!" they shouted, frantically returning his wave.

Harm found his wife in the kitchen working on the dishes. He slid up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Thank you for breakfast," he murmured, dropping a kiss below her ear. She sighed contentedly, tilting her head to give him better access.

"It was the least I could do. You said you didn't want any presents this year."

"I have everything I need. I got to spend the morning with my kids and I get to spend the day with my wife," he pointed out.

"And the evening with your mother and Frank," Mac added.

"I can't believe Charlie wanted to fly over there," Harm snorted a laugh.

"I can, you've turned our children into fly babies and adrenaline junkies," she accused, but with no malice.

"We have met, correct? Harmon Rabb Jr. Aviator and adrenaline junkie," he teased, earning himself a glancing elbow to the stomach. "Ow, hey…" he cried out but didn't step away. "Speaking of fly babies, I think Mattie is calling…"he said fishing his phone out of his pocket. As expected it was a facetime call from Mattie. He released Mac and answered the call.

"Hey kid," he greeted.

"Harm, I'm thirty. Not exactly a kid anymore," Mattie grumbled. "Hey Mac!" she added, seeing Mac flash in and out of the frame as she worked on the dishes.

"Good morning Mattie," Mac replied brightly, turning to wave at the camera.

"Once my kid, always my kid," Harm interjected. It was a reminder he gave Mattie over and over through the years.

"I know, I know, which is why I am calling. Happy Birthday, Navy Dad!"

"I've been out of the Navy for three years," Harm lightheartedly mocked her earlier grievance of being addressed incorrectly.

"Fine, Happy Birthday, _retired_ Navy Dad," she corrected herself.

"Thanks, dear," he sent her a cheeky grin. Mattie returned it easily. As a person who lived a long distance life, Harm enjoyed the advent of video calls. It was nice to see Mattie regularly despite her being on the other side of the country.

"How has the birthday been so far?" Mattie asked.

"Well, I took the kids up flying before school and then Mac had breakfast waiting when we got back," he relayed, the delight from his morning coloring his face.

"Sounds like a pretty perfect morning," she commented. There was a touch on longing in her tone. She would have loved to spend the morning flying with him. She'd kept an eye on Sarah the entire decade he was in London starting his family and finishing up his career. She missed the yellow biplane and the pilot who had taught her to fly it. They both made efforts to see each other in person a few times a year, but now that she was running Grace Aviation again as well as expanding into a flight school it was harder for her to get away. The last time she'd seen him was at her wedding in June. Which reminded her…"Oh, your gift is on its way."

"Matilda, I specifically said no gifts this year," he groaned, giving her his best glare of mock disappointment.

"Well, that's ok because it won't arrive until next year. March sometime," she quipped, her eyes dancing mischievously. She heard Mac gasp in the background. Mac got it. Now she was just waiting on Harm.

Harm's eyes darted towards his wife as he heard her gasp. She was staring at him expectantly. His brow furrowed, he turned back to Mattie whose expression was nearly identical. Suddenly all of the pieces clicked together.

"Wait, are you…?" he stammered.

"Yes, next year you'll be retired Navy _grandpa_ ," Mattie announced. Harm's body flushed with warmth. He tried to swallow past the emotion welling up in his throat.

"That's great, Mattie," he croaked. "Is Daniel excited?"

"Very," Mattie nodded, her watery eyes reflecting everything Harm felt. He really like Mattie's husband. In fact, he had introduced the two of them. Daniel was a retired Naval Aviator he'd crossed paths with shortly before his own retirement. The young man was looking for a way to use his skills but was uninterested in commercial airlines. At the time, Mattie was still writing her business plan for the flight school and he put the two of them in touch.

"Good, good," Harm was still in a bit of shock. He was going to be a grandparent. Sort of.

"Mattie, we're so excited for you," Mac appeared at Harm's side. "Is it ok if we tell the kids?"

"Yes, of course. I'm at eighteen weeks. We're not sure what we're having yet," Mattie rattled off the few details she had.

"You better keep me updated," Harm instructed. "I want sonogram pictures and everything."

"Ugh, overbearing Navy Dad roars back to life," the young woman teased him.

"What's the rule?" Harm chuckled.

"Once your kid, always your kid," she repeated the familiar rhetoric. "And unfortunately this kid has to run. Daniel and I are doing end of the season inspections and my break for lunch is over."

"Alright, well thanks for calling. And I'm so happy for you, really,"

"Thanks Harm, I love you. Happy Birthday, I hope you like your gift." She grinned.

"I love it and I love you too," Harm replied as he ended the call.

"Wow, big day for you _grandpa_ ," Mac smirked.

"Yeah, that's sweet of her," he mused.

"You're a good dad to her, Harm. The honor is deserved," Mac reminded. Mac knew Harm would always consider Mattie one of his children, but she also knew he worried that she would outgrow him. But it had been thirteen years, he could stop worrying. He smiled appreciatively.

Later that night, Harm found himself on his mother's deck nursing a beer.

"Hey Daddy," Charlie appeared at his side.

"Hey Charlie girl," he smiled.

"Did you have a good birthday?" she asked as she climbed into his lap.

"I did, one of the best," he smiled, shifting to accommodate her.

"That's good," the girl yawned. "Thanks for taking me flying this morning." She tucked her face against his neck.

"Anytime sweetheart," he replied, rubbing his hand up and down her back. He figured it wouldn't be long before she was asleep. She'd been up before the sun and had a busy day. He cherished the moment. She was already eleven, he didn't know how many more opportunities he would have with her like this.

His gaze drifted to where Morgan and Mac were playing a boisterous game of Scrabble with his mother and Frank. He couldn't help but reflect on his life as fifty five years settled on his shoulders. He thought about the early years he spent chasing his father and how that chase led him right into the Navy. And how the Navy gave him everything he'd ever wanted: answers about his father, friends, a wife and eventually a family. He always assumed he wouldn't retire until he made Admiral, but when his billet as Force Judge Advocate ended, he turned in his papers. After thirty five years of service, Captain Rabb hung up his uniform and took his family back to the United States. They bought a rambling ranch house on a large breathtaking piece of land near his mother's place in California. For the last three years, Harm renovated their home and watched his children grow up while Mac continued providing legal aid for a children's advocacy group. Now he was looking forward to the next year with Morgan starting high school, Charlie's growing interest in airplanes, Mattie's baby and another trip around the sun with his amazing wife.

"I was wondering where you two disappeared to," Mac laughed. Harm smiled up at her. She leaned down to kiss him. "Did you have a good birthday?" She asked, reaching out to ruffle his hair.

"Charlie asked me the same thing," he chuckled.

"And?" She prompted.

"It was perfect." He replied simply.


End file.
